From DE 100 49 494 A1, an internal-combustion engine with a generic hydraulic device for adjusting the rotation angle of a camshaft is known, which can change the phase position of a camshaft relative to a crankshaft. This device consists of a rotor and a stator, of which the first, formed as an impeller, surrounds the camshaft, to which it is mounted with an axial central fastener and rotates synchronously with it. The stator is sealed by two axial side walls so that it is sealed tight against a pressurized medium, surrounds the rotor and rotates synchronously with a drive wheel driven by the crankshaft. Radial walls in the stator permit only a limited rotation angle of the rotor and form with the rotor several pressure chambers, which can be filled with hydraulic fluid. The hydraulic fluid, which is from the lubricating oil circuit of the internal-combustion engine, is guided via first and second radial bore holes or via first and second axial channels of the camshaft into first and second bore holes or first and second channels of the rotor and from there into the pressure chambers.
However, one disadvantage for this known device is that the axial bore holes in the camshaft must agree in number, position, and shape with those of the rotor in order for the device to be able to adjust this camshaft. For any application to a different type of internal-combustion engine, for which this agreement is not the case, these prerequisites must be fulfilled, i.e., either a modified camshaft or a device adapted to the camshaft for adjusting the rotation angle must be used. This increases the production costs, in particular, the production of special sintered parts can become necessary.